life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4: Faith - Summary
The episode opens with a recap sequence that recalls the events of the previous three episodes, with Sean and Daniel Diaz appearing as wolves; Cassidy, Finn, Hannah, Ingrid, Anders, and Penny as dogs; Jacob as a ferret-like animal; and Merrill and Big Joe as farmers (who aren't physically seen). Some scenes will vary depending on Sean's relationships with Cassidy and Finn, if Finn was killed, and if Daniel was injured in Episode 3. Sean is shown sitting on a high cliff in the park from Episode 1 with Daniel. After a short conversation, Daniel urges Sean to find him before letting himself fall down the cliff. Sean then wakes up in a room in the Sacred Hope Hospital. He has been in the hospital for two months, his hair shaved and his left eye covered in a white bandage. Nearby, he can find letters from Cassidy, Claire and Stephen Reynolds, and Chris Eriksen, which explain their current situations. Sean calls up his nurse, Joey Peterson, who gives Sean some exams to test his eyesight, which involves following a light with his right eye and aligning two pens. Soon afterwards, an FBI agent named Maria Elena Flores comes in, forcing Joey to leave. She questions Sean about the incident at Merrill's house. After temporarily leaving to answer a phone call, she explains that she has been unable to locate Daniel, angering Sean. After she leaves, Joey comes in and tends to Sean's eye while Sean continues to chat with him. Before leaving to help another patient, he tells Sean to look in the towel on the table. Sean finds his notebook and discovers that Daniel is with Jacob at Haven Point in Nevada and plans to escape the hospital. Later that night, Sean puts his escape plan in motion. He can create a fake body made from bedsheets on the bed, close the curtains, and tear off a loose grab bar in the bathroom. There are multiple ways to get out of the room (all which require the grab bar): 1. Sean can call Joey up and convince him to help. If he agrees to help, he will allow Sean to knock him out with the grab bar after Sean obtains it from the bathroom. If Sean cannot convince Joey, Sean can knock him out anyway with the grab bar (only if he acquired it before calling Joey up) or just let him leave. 2. Sean can lure in and knock out the guard with the grab bar. He'll need to close the curtains and make the fake body to do this. 3. Sean can use the grab bar to pry open the window. However, he can reconsider escaping through the window should he choose not to. If he escapes through the door, he retrieves his things from a nearby room and takes some medical supplies from a trolley before climbing out through an open window. Once he recovers his things, he proceeds to climb down the scaffolding. If Finn is still alive, Sean will see him in another room and has the option to talk to him before saying goodbye. Making negative responses will end Finn's relationship with Sean. If Finn was killed, then Merrill will be in the room instead. Once down in the parking lot, he searches for a car to use and finds one that isn't locked: a white sedan owned by one of the hospital workers. After hotwiring it, he then uses it to escape from the hospital. After driving for a couple of hours, he stops out in the desert to rest, as the car is low on gas. He then has a dream where he finds himself on a road trip with Esteban Diaz, who gets a phone call from Lyla Park and Daniel. Sean is then woken up from his dream by Chad Michaels and Mike Wilson, two men who are unhappy with Sean for trespassing on their land. Chad forces Sean out of the car and the two men raid his medical supplies and his backpack, finding Daniel's toy. Chad will break the toy if Sean tries to take it back; otherwise, the toy will remain intact. Chad then demands that Sean say self-deprecating and offensive phrases in Spanish. If Sean chooses not to do so, Chad may have Sean sing a song in Spanish. If Sean agrees, Chad will let him go. If he doesn't, Chad will beat him up before Mike, who is against harming Sean, stops him and, noticing the approaching storm, helps Sean escape. The next morning, Sean is seen walking on the road towards Haven Point, having been forced to abandon the car after it ran out of gas. After he stops to rest under a billboard, a truck driven by Anton Oates passes by and stops a few meters ahead. If Sean opens the truck door (the truck will drive off should he choose not to), Anton will offer him a lift, which he can accept or decline. If Sean declines, he'll continue to travel to Haven Point by foot. If he accepts, he'll climb in and talk to Anton, who will then offer him a sandwich while they drive to Haven Point. Upon arriving, Sean heads to a nearby church where he meets a girl named Sarah Lee (who is sick) and her father, Robert Hackerman. After speaking to them, Sean heads into the church. He has the option of donating money to the church and going into the bathroom to tend to his damaged eye. After trying to enter the main room through the double doors, Sean decides to try the balcony instead to avoid drawing attention. He watches Lisbeth Fischer, the pastor of the church, speak to the audience before calling "Angel Daniel" onstage. He then demonstrates his powers by moving a large cross back and forth over the stage. After the service, Sarah Lee comes across Sean and, upon learning who he is, reveals that she is friends with Daniel. She takes him to see Daniel and the two brothers reunite. Daniel reveals that the reason why he left him is because he thought he was dead. After Sarah Lee and Daniel leave to get some medical supplies, Sean talks to Lisbeth, who reveals that she plans to use Daniel to bring in more followers. After she refuses to let Sean into the community, he realizes that Lisbeth has sinister motives and calls out for Daniel, accidentally knocking Lisbeth to the ground as he tries to move past her. Daniel returns and reveals that he wants to stay at the church. Sean is thrown out by the pastor's faithful church member, Nicholas Durand, who closes the gate and pulls out a gun, threatening to do harm to Sean if he tries to interfere with Lisbeth's plans. When Sean protests, his mother, Karen Reynolds, shows up and convinces Sean to stop, as protesting won't help get Daniel back. She then takes Sean to her motel room. After showering, Sean calls Jacob and they arrange to meet the following day. Once Karen returns, Sean can choose to ask her why she left and why she came to Haven Point. She explains that she was unhappy with her life and knew she wasn't meant to be a wife or a mother. She tells Sean that Jacob wrote her a letter asking for her help. Sean can either be nice or tell her off before heading outside. Karen follows him and after another conversation (in which Sean can ask for a cigarette), Sean agrees to work with her for Daniel's sake. The next day, Sean and Karen meet Jacob at a junction near Haven Point. Once he arrives, Jacob informs Sean that he had found Daniel after he had escaped from Merrill's house with the money and, upon hearing sirens in the distance, Jacob brought him to the church to help him. Sean can either thank Jacob for looking after Daniel or scold him for bringing him back to Haven Point and letting Lisbeth manipulate him. Jacob agrees to help Sean sneak into the church to rescue Daniel on the condition that they also rescue Sarah Lee, his sister, and find her medical file in Lisbeth's office. Sean and Jacob walk to Lisbeth's house while Karen helps them through the use of her radio. She informs them of the three people around the church: Helen Miller on one side and Derek and his son on the other. Helen and Derek will question the boys if they cross their lines of sight. If Sean and Jacob don't provide a decent excuse, they will raise suspicion. After reaching Lisbeth's house, they sneak in and can either look for a key in a desk drawer that unlocks the door to Lisbeth's office or break it open with a fire extinguisher. Once inside, they discover Lisbeth's scheme and learn why she wouldn't let Sarah Lee receive medical treatment: she is convinced that faith healing can help her. Sean can decide to let Jacob keep the money he and Daniel earned on the farm for Sarah Lee's medical treatment. Karen will then alert Sean that Nicholas is coming, forcing the two to hide. She asks if he needs her to divert Nicholas' attention, which Sean can either accept or decline. Sean hides in a closet while Jacob hides behind the door. If the boys raised suspicion while heading to Lisbeth's house or Sean broke open the door with the fire extinguisher, Nicholas will find them (unless Sean accepted Karen's help); otherwise, Nicholas will be unaware of their presence when he comes in. If Sean isn't quick enough to hide, Nicholas will instantly catch him and Jacob. Afterwards, Jacob leaves to find Sarah Lee and Sean enters the church with either Karen or Nicholas, depending on whether he was caught or not. Sean introduces Karen to Daniel as the two try to reason with Daniel while Lisbeth tries to convince Daniel to ignore them as Nicholas beats up Sean to try and silence him. Eventually, Lisbeth gets fed up with Sean's disruptions and has Nicholas shoot Sean (who hesitates to do so) but Daniel, who now realizes that he had been used, quickly stops Nicholas and throws him aside. He then hugs Sean and apologizes to him for having been deceived. Unfortunately, their showdown has started a fire. They try to escape but are stopped by Lisbeth, who locks the door to ensure that they die for their interference while trying to get Daniel to reconsider leaving. Depending on Sean's choices in the previous episodes, Daniel can strangle her and Sean can then choose to convince Daniel to stop, let him snap her neck, or shoot her with Nicholas' gun. If this doesn't happen, Sean can threaten Lisbeth (and shoot her with Nicholas' gun should he choose to) or have Daniel get her out of the way. Choosing to kill Lisbeth will scare Karen. Once Lisbeth is dealt with, Daniel breaks down the doors, allowing the trio to escape the church as it burns down. Nicholas follows shortly after. If Lisbeth was killed, Nicholas will come out alone, but if she was spared, he will come out with her. After parting ways with Jacob and Sarah Lee, the trio continue their journey to reach Puerto Lobos. The ending scene shows a large wall that extends for miles out into the desert. Sean and Daniel can also be heard talking, trying to figure out how to get across it. pt-br: Episódio 4: Faith - Resumo Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Episode Summaries